Dearest Ted
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: A series of five letters in reply of Lily's on her account. Andromeda really wants to date Ted, but she has a secret.
1. Letter Two

Dear Ted,

I have to say I was quite surprised when I saw that I got a letter from you of all people. Despite us being potions partners I don't think we've really said anything to each other that wasn't pass me this or stir the cauldron this way. I'm glad you did though, if I'm being honest, I've had a crush on you since third year.

I would love to go with you, really but it just wouldn't be fair to you. You deserve a girl so much better then I; one that isn't broken and tainted. One that's pure.

You see my father is a very traditional man, so when my sisters and I were in diapers he arranged with other fathers who would marry ys when we leave Hogwarts. My sister Bella married Rod Lestrange just last year, Narcissa is to marry Lucas Goyle, while I'm to marry Lucius Malfoy.

Every year we have an annual Ball at the beginning of summer, and well this year I was to officially 'meet' Lucius and accept his proposal of marriage. Long story short I dumped a bowl of punch on his head causing him to get very angry and call the whole proposal off.

The Malfoy's are a very respected Pureblood family so my father went to Lucius' father Abraxas and made a deal with him: Lucius would marry my sister Narcissa instead of me for anything that Lucius desired. Guess what he desired? Me.

My father came back from his talk with Abraxas and Lucius and told me I was to go with Lucius and let him do whatever he wanted with me. I pleaded with my father to not let him take me, but I wasn't exactly my fathers favorite person at that moment and he just muttered that it simply 'had to be done'. (Is it sad that I'm going into my sixth year and my first kiss was someone I don't even like?)

So even though I didn't exactly want too, I lost my virginity at the beginning of summer making me untouchable to any other man. Among other things but try have nothing to do with why I can't go out with you. I'm sorry but you deserve someone way better then I.

In case your still reading and you don't hate me yet, I'll reply to some of your questions I guess.

My sisters aren't that bad once you get to know them. Bella thinks like most purebloods about blood purity and all that but Cissy doesn't. I don't think Cissy believes in anything my parents say but she isn't brave enough to go against them. She's too afraid of getting kicked out.

I don't know anything about that muggle women. I don't quite understand either, Muggle's can't fly? Is that why all the mud-muggleborns get so excited in flying lessons? (Sorry I almost used that word... I'm just so used to always saying it, even if I never mean it, you know?)

Your parents seem funny to me, why are they worried about literature? Wouldn't they be more worried about that thing you guys have with all the numbers? Kinda like arithmancy.

Anyway, I'm sure you haven't even got to the point in the letter and you probably just incendo'd it on the spot but I'm sorry I can't accept your date request. Even though I really want too. We truly are opposites.

Yours Truly,

Andromeda Black

P.S. Dromeda is fine

* * *

This is a letter answering Lily's letter on her account! Here's a link if you want to check that out: s/11389362/1/Love-Letters-To-Andromeda-Black

Owlery Challenge: [Task] Collared scops-owl – Ted Tonks writing to Andromeda Black.

Quidditch Pitch: [spell] Incendo

Drabble Club: Always

July Event: A first kiss during summer.

Muggle Studies: [Task] Pick a pairing and write about a form of communication between the two people, whether it be by letter or in some more imaginative way.

School of Prompts: [Word] Opposite


	2. Letter Four

Dearest Ted,

Please don't do anything stupid to Lucius, like don't try to break his jaw or anything. I understand your level of disgust but he wouldn't think twice at killing you on the spot, really. It's okay, this sort of thing is expected, I did dump the whole bowl of punch over his head after all. I knew there would be consequences, I didn't think it would be _that_ ; (I didn't think he lusted over me at all) but anyway what's done is done. Time to move on.

It makes me happy that you don't care that I'm not pure. In the pureblood society that automatically makes a girl untouchable, whether it was her choice or not. There are a lot of rules that the pureblood society has drilled into my head since birth. I grew up with them, but I never really believed in any of them. Not when I could start to think for myself, anyway.

My favorite food is pizza with orange ranch, mayo, and pizza sauce. See? I told you I was weird. A car is that thing with the wheels that drives around, right? No I have never been in one, but it looks like fun. So do those Muggle fairground things… Those things with that huge wheel and those other things that look kind of like trains. Do you think we could go to one of them one day?

As for central London, yes I have been there many times. There is a few wizarding places in central London that not many people know about. I've only been to the muggle parts of London a few times, however.

I will sneak off to Muggle London to get myself something nice for our date. Obviously, I don't have any Muggle clothes lying around here at all. I shudder at the thought of my mother or father finding muggle clothes in their house. I would be kicked out right on the spot. I think their expression would be hilarious, yet terrifying.

Your parents seem interesting, I think I'm going to be a professor once I'm done with Hogwarts. I'd like to teach Charms, what do you think? I believe I could do it, I got an outstanding every single thing I've written for charms ever since first year. Unfortunately my parents don't share my enthusiasm with becoming a professor. Especially now. They'll expect me to take the dark mark from the Dark Lord and serve as his slave now that I am untouchable in the eyes of any pureblood man. Ted, how can I do that when I don't believe in any of it? How are you any different than me, other than the way we were raised? I don't think anyone is better just because they've come from a pureblood family. For Pete sakes purebloods even interbreed so they can keep everything 'pure'. How is that right?

Now that I've rambling on for so long there's something I've got to tell you. It's kind of a big thing that I'm sure is going to make you go running for the hills, but you have every right to know. However, this is a BIG secret and you can't tell _any_ body about it. You have to promise. Okay? Also, I understand if this is a deal breaker for you, you really are exceptional but I get that you have limits too. Just please don't tell me it isn't and then say it is at the last minute – I don't think my heart can take that.

So these past few days I've been waking up really sick. However once I empty my stomach I feel perfectly fine. No after effects at all, no nausea. I'm glad I don't have a bug or something, but it scares me for what it means. I know you're a guy, so you probably have no idea what any of that means, so I guess I'll just have to tell you.

Ted, I think I may be pregnant. With Lucius Malfoy's baby.

Andromeda

* * *

Owlery Challenge: Letters from Ted to Andromeda.

Quidditch Pitch: Lust

Drabble Club: break

School of Prompts: Orange

Ultimate Chocolate Frog Challenge: Disgust, Heart, Birth, Exceptional

Astronomy: write about a downtrodden/ oppressed female character


	3. Letter Six

Dearest Ted,

I had an amazing time with you the other night, you really are like something pulled out of one of those fairy tale stories muggles read. You're my Prince Charming, and I think I am falling in love with you.

I told you Narcissa wasn't like Bella, it was funny though because she came barging in my room and demanded to know everything I knew about you. She's such a mother hen sometimes, even though she is a year younger than I am. She always thinks the best of people, you know? Even when they don't deserve it.

Do you really think your mother would let me move in with you? I'm afraid to tell my mother and father about the baby, they will make me have an abortion and while it would make a lot of things so much better right now, she doesn't deserve that.

"The most common way people give up their power is by thinking they don't have any." Alice Walker said that, see I know some Muggle people. But she's right, you know? I know I have the power to say no to them, I just need somewhere to go when they kick me out.

To be honest, I wish the baby was yours, it would be so much easier. Though maybe your mother wouldn't be keen on letting me stay with you then, if she knew it was yours. Or maybe she would be even keener, I don't know. All I know is I'm going to start showing any day now, and my parents are going to figure it out, and I'm scared.

Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I? I did a gender spell, and she's a girl. I think I'm going to call her Lyra, the only thing I like about my family is the tradition we have about naming our children after constellations and stars. Lyra was a harp or something like that in Greek Mythology, so at least I'm not naming her after someone who got sacrificed by their father to a sea monster. Funnily enough, I happen to be just like the Andromeda in Greek Mythology, except I wasn't sacrificed to a sea monster, I was sacrificed to Lucius Malfoy. Somehow I would rather the sea monster.

But really, what do you think of the name Lyra? I know we're only taking our relationship one day at a time, and like I said you're free to change your mind and leave at any time, but I don't want you to hate her name if you're going to be in her life. I really don't understand you, Ted a normal guy would run for the hill and never come back if they knew the girl they liked was pregnant with another man's child. Like I said before, you really are my Prince Charming.

Okay, time to talk about something not family or baby related. I feel like all my letters are about the baby or my family now a days. What is your _patronus_? Mine is a horse, a book I found in our library tells me that the horse patronus represents coping under difficult circumstances, love, and loyalty. I guess that fits my current situation really well, so I guess it's the right patronus for me. What do you think? Are you into all of that stuff? Maybe I can sneak the book out on our next date and we can look up your patronus.

Do you want to know a secret? There is only one memory that works for me to form a patronus ever since our first date, and that's when you kissed me. I think it's easily the happiest moment in my life right now.

Yours,

Dromeda.

* * *

Quidditch Pitch: "The most common way people give up their power is by thinking they don't have any." by Alice Walker

Owlery: Letters between Andromeda and Ted

Drabble Club: She always thought the best of him, even when he didn't deserve it.

Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge: Include a Patronus in your story, of someone who isn't a main character of the novels


	4. Letter Eight

Dearest Ted,

It's only been a week since I left Hogwarts, but I miss you terribly already. I don't understand why I can't just stay in school until Lyra is born, then go home. I still have two more weeks until she's supposed to be here. Headmaster Dumbledore said it was simply too dangerous because eighty percent of the Slytherins want me dead, I had to hide in my dorms and the library half the time. It isn't like I chose to have Lucius' baby, the fucking bastard raped me for Merlin's sakes! I really hate how pureblood snots view women. I just hope that maybe one day it'll be different.

Your family really saved my life you know, if you didn't convince your mother to let me come stay with you I don't think I would have survived all of last summer. My father wouldn't allow me to have a baby out of wedlock, and I wouldn't have allowed him to lay a finger to her, so he probably would've beaten me to death. Looking at your family and the way you interact with each other makes me sad that I couldn't have that growing up. My mother and father are not loving people, they love me and my sisters, sure, but they have never said it. Not once. I refuse to let Lyra grow up like that, she will grow up knowing that I love her more than anything in the world, the way children should grow up.

You and your family are simply amazing. Your mother took me shopping the other day and we got everything we needed for Lyra's arrival. The nursery is perfect, I'm going to send you a few pictures so you can see for yourself, but it's a Winnie the Pooh theme. Your mother had to spend a good fifteen minutes trying to explain what Winnie the Pooh was to me. Sometimes I feel so stupid when it comes to Muggle things, I really don't know much about it at all.

Doing the nursery made me realize how close she is to getting here and I simply can't wait. When I was at Hogwarts I could focus on school and staying alive in Slytherin, but now that I'm here there's nothing to do but watch telly and think about her. I wonder will she look like me at all? I really hope she doesn't look like Lucius, I don't want to be reminded of that night when I look at her.

Are you as excited as I am? You'll be coming home when she's born, right? Even just for a day or two? I'm not sure when I'll be coming back to Hogwarts, I'm keeping up on my studies but I can't do any magic here because I'm underage. I think that's the only thing I miss about my parents' house. Who would've thought that there was a good thing about being in a pureblood family?

How is Cissy doing? I know you're a Hufflepuff and the Slytherins aren't exactly welcoming to you but do try to check up on her every now and then, okay? I worry about her a lot, I hate that I had to leave her behind.

Make sure you do everything in your power to destroy Slytherin in your final match, okay? Lucius was furious when you guys beat him in the first game against Slytherin, he wouldn't stop bitching about it in the common room. I couldn't stop laughing, serves him right.

It's late and I haven't been sleeping the best these past few days so I'm going to give my letter to Tawny so you can read it in the morning. She really is the best pet anyone can ask for… Funnily enough your mother still finds it funny that I have a pet owl.

Until tomorrow,

Andromeda

* * *

Owlery Challenge: Letters between Ted and Andromeda.

Quidditch Pitch: She (I) couldn't stop laughing.

Drabble Club: Maybe one day it'll be different.

Chocolate Frog Cards: Giant Purple Toad: Incorporate someone hiding in your story, for whatever reason.


End file.
